Nightmares
by sakurasbankai
Summary: What if your worst nightmare is yourself? What if you couldn't escape your nightmare? Sakura 3-shot fic.


Nightmares. You never know when you'll get one. Sometimes you could be having a perfect dream where everyone's happy and then **boom** the happiness is ruined by someone getting murdered, a serial killer on the loose, or maybe you're just trapped inside a coffin. You try to avoid nightmares, but they're irresistable. You can't fight them off. The only thing you can do is just wake up before that _thing_ happens. You know that _thing_. There's a thing that can make the nightmare memorable in everyone's nightmares. It can be your biggest fear, a phobia, or whatever you hate. But what happens if you can't wake up? And you're stuck in this hell-hole forever. Perhaps this is what happens when you die in your sleep, maybe this is your hell. Reliving the same nightmare over and over. Who's going to save you if you're stuck here? Nobody. You can only save yourself.

Footsteps are heard running through this dark, old, and dusty house. Creaks are heard through the floors, panting is heard through the walls.

 _Run. Run. RUN._ Was the only thought that constantly came to the mind. The pink haired girl settled for nothing less. _Whatever you do, DO NOT STOP RUNNING._ She drilled this note into her head, she was panicking.

"You can't run from me. I'm everywhere. I hear and see everything, Sakura." The voice whispered through the air. A chill ran down Sakura's spine, She was mentally screaming everytime she heard this voice. She just couldn't get rid of it.

"I know everything about you, Sakura. Hell, I even know your next step. All too predictable. I know you so well. Now, be a good girl and get over here." The voice was so calm but demanding. You never knew what was next with this voice.

"Leave me alone!" Sakura cried out, she's continously running down this never ending maze of this hallway. She didn't even know how she got here. But just by being here for one minute gave this girl a terrible feeling in her gut.

"And what if I say no?"

"And what if I say no?"

"What if I say no?"

"No."

These voices kept running through the air, repeating everything over and over again. Sakura couldn't shut this voice up, it would never shut up. Everything this voice said sent her the chills. But this time, it did more than the chills. It made her movements freeze. Stuck to the floor. She couldn't run anymore. The only thing she had of her free right was her mind.

"GET OVER HERE." The voice yelled, grabbing the back of Sakura's collar and pulling her backwards into infinity.

 _W-What's going on? Why is this happening? LET GO OF ME._ Sakura thought to herself, she tries to move her hands to fight back but she couldn't. Paralyzed as she gets pulled into darkness. Tears form from her eyes, _Is this it? Am I going to die?_ Sakura asks herself.

"Why are you so scared? I'm not going to do anything. I just want company. Why won't you give me company..." The voice questioned in an innocent tone. A confused Sakura didn't answer.

"Why won't you give me company? Answer me. I just want your company, Sakura." The voice was getting darker and more demanding with each word.

Sakura couldn't say anything. Her mouth froze. She couldn't even reply to this simple question.

"ANSWER ME." The voice screams, sending Sakura forward, Sakura could run again.

Crying uncontrollably, she's running through the dark.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE. I DON'T LIKE YOU. LEAVE ME ALONE." She screams, sobbing.

"You know what? I like this. Maybe we could keep playing this game. I have your company right now." The voice calmed down, suddenly bursting into laughter.

This laughter is incredibly loud, shooting pain through Sakura. She screams in agony, bending over while covering her ears. She shuts her eyes and falls on her knees.

"Please... STOP." Sakura yells, she couldn't even hear herself. The laughter continued. She felt even more pain.

"Why... Why me?!" Sakura cries. The laughter stops and Sakura's pain instantly goes away.

"Hm, you're so boring. You can't even fight against me? No fun at all." The voice sighs, Sakura stands back up.

"What do you think this is? A GAME? I just want to get out of here! I want to go home! I want to see my friends! I'M TRAPPED HERE. THIS ISN'T FUN." Sakura sobs, she continues running.

"But Sakura dear.. You are home." The voice replied.

 _I'm home? What the hell?_ Sakura thought to herself, bursting through every door that comes in her way.

"I'm home? You must be joking. WHO ARE YOU?!" Sakura asked, running through the endless pitch blackness.

"Who am I? I simply cannot answer since you already know the answer." The voice giggled.

"You can't answer? I already know? No I don't! Stop playing games and tell me!" Sakura yells.

"You can't remember? Tragic. I'll tell you what, if you can get out of here, then I'll show myself. If you can't, then you'll stay here forever." The voice says, waiting for Sakura's reply.

"There's a way out of here? Fine. I'll play your game." Sakura smirks, stopping in her tracks. Waiting for the voice to come back.

"Yay! Heads up, the only way to get out of here is if you fight me. But I know that's impossible. You can't even see me." The voice says.

"I have to fight you eh? Shannaro!" Sakura yells, slamming her fist to the floor. Causing massive damage and destruction. The floor crumbles tile by tile, sending Sakura falling down.

"I like that. Sassy. But I like this even more." The voice says. Suddenly a shockwave hits Sakura. She's sent flying upwards, and the floor below her breaks into tiny spiky pieces magnetically following her and piercing through her.

Sakura laughs, blood oozing from each wound, she pulls each piece out. "Did you really think that was going to have an affect on me?" She laughs louder, smashing the small pieces with just her fingers.

Sakura twirls around, slamming her foot into the wall, completely destroying it. "CHAAAA!" She yells, she sends chakra through her body and to her fist. She punches a door, only to be sent flying back.

"Don't get too cocky, Sakura. I have a surprise for you." The voice calmly says. Sakura's eyes widen when she sees acid seep through the walls and floor.

"What now, Sakura? I told you it's impossible to defeat me."

Sakura shuts her eyes, she couldn't think of anything right now. Even if she did think of something, the voice could simply read her thoughts. The voice even said that she was predictable. But how did they know everything about her? It seemed like she knew them, but how? From where? For the life of her, she can't remember.

Interrupted from her trying to think, the voice started to scream.

"SHAAAANAROOOOO!" The voice screams, sending Sakura into mid air, punching her with their scream.

Sakura's mouth gapes open, looking for words to say until it dawns on her. She knows who they are. Well, it was a theory. But the thought alone makes her seem crazy.

"Remember now, _Sakura_?" The voice was all too familiar now. That same sweet, feminine, and cheery voice. It was definitely who she thought it was. But she didn't have enough courage to say the name. Why were they back? How did they creep back into her mind again? She destroyed them completely from her mind. Why are they back?

"N-No..." Sakura stutters, her eyes are now wide, clamor of fear travelling throughout her body. She thought she had defeated them. What's been bothering them now that they felt the need to come back?

"You can't get rid of me because, I _am_ you. Inner Sakura is back and she's here to get her rightful throne back." Inner Sakura smirks.

Suddenly blinded by a light, Sakura shuts her eyes. This can't be real. This can't be real. No way, this is not real. She refuses to believe what she sees. Only to feel a pair of fingers forcing her eyes open. She sees herself in front of her, with long pink hair and the same green eyes. Yes, it really is her. Inner Sakura.

"It's real, Sakura, I am you. I'm back. Haven't you ever heard that you can never get rid of your inner self? You can _**never**_ get rid of me." Inner Sakura smirks.

"Why? Why? Why are you back?! I made it a point in my life to come and accept my feelings! Why are you here again?!" Sakura yells, she tries to move and run but she's frozen.

"It shouldn't matter why I'm here since we both know the answer, darling. Didn't I tell you that when you start to fall off your throne, I will come back? You didn't listen. The Sweet Sakura thought she had it all under control! You underestimated me, Sakura." Inner Sakura laughs, flipping her hair.

Sakura knew deep down why Inner Sakura is here. It was true that if Sakura was starting to become insecure again then the Inner Sakura would come out and take over..

"Well Sakura, I'll be taking my rightful place." Inner Sakura whispers, Sakura could even hear her smirk coming into place.

Sakura's vision becomes blurred and darker with each second, her eyes closing slowly, she can't control herself. Thoughts, being drained away from her brain, she's frozen. Words, being trapped into the back of her throat, she's losing herself.

Tears fall into a deep black hole. Everything's black. She's gone. She's lost herself. She hears three words before her hearing completely dies out;

 _"Don't cry, Sakura."_

Darkness. Silenceness. Emptyness. Coldness. She's gone. She's trapped in a nightmare. Could She get out? Only she can save herself.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
